


Watery Grave

by wellthatjusthappend



Series: Story Requests [17]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Angst, Cheesy, Drowning, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Read the warnings, Short, So much angst, Tumblr Prompt, Until it isn't, my Mer are never safe because what's the fun in that?, not my main mer universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-15 16:50:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19299805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wellthatjusthappend/pseuds/wellthatjusthappend
Summary: Jason's been in love with the Mer for as long as he's known them. Dick always has a special sweet smile just for him.He doesn't care what Bruce says, they'll be fine.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: _I'm still not sure what I'm doing. But I came to request something right after reading your latest fanfic in AO3. I want a story with a (human) Jason is in love with Dick (a merman). And ... do what you want with that. But the end must be something very angst. PD: Forgive me for my English. I'm not native._
> 
> Pretty sure if you're here you know what you're getting, but just in case READ THE WARNINGS.

“Dick,” breathed Jason as he hurried to the edge of the water, “You came.”

“Of course I did, Little Wing, you asked me too,” Dick smiled.

The Mer was still the most beautiful thing Jason had ever seen. He swallowed and gathered his courage.

“I just- I’ve been thinking a lot and I know it’s a bit crazy but I-” Jason stumbled along.

Dick looked at him patiently. 

“... I think I kinda like you. A lot,” Jason confessed, feeling his face flush crimson, "I actually might... y'know, love you... " 

“Oh!” Dick’s hands flew to his face, his eyes lighting up.

“I know you must think it’s creepy since we’re not the same species-” Jason started hurriedly, panic and insecurity rising to the surface.

“No, no, Little Wing, I love you too,” Dick promised.

“You do?” Jason asked, barely daring to believe it. 

“Always,” Dick promised, his expression hungry, making heat spread through Jason’s body.

“I can’t believe it…” Jason said faintly, shifting a little closer to the water’s edge.

“How about I help you?” Dick said with a wicked smile hoisting himself up to steal a kiss.

Jason felt like fireworks had gone off inside him.  

Dick pulled away and Jason followed his mouth eagerly stealing another kiss, not ready for this moment to be over. Dick smiled against his mouth and deepened the kiss, throwing his arms around Jason’s neck. It was hot and good and wonderful and Jason was on cloud nine. 

He didn’t realize how far he’d leaned over the edge until Dick was pulling him into the water with him. A hundred warnings from Bruce flashed through his mind, but-

“It’s ok Jay, I love you,” Dick soothed him, tail tangling his legs and hands slipping under his clothes to touch him even better. 

Jason moaned and sighed into another kiss, tentatively touching Dick back. The Mer was excited, that was for sure.

When Dick pulled them all the way under the water, Jason just held his breath. He didn’t want to stop him it was so  _ good _ . But then the time stretched on and the burning in his lungs started to get urgent. 

He tapped at the Mer’s shoulder and tried to gesture towards the surface, but Dick kept doing what he wanted. Jason struggled and tried to get him to understand, but Dick just held him more securely. 

Suddenly Bruce’s warnings about Mer and how they loved to find ways to lure humans into the water with them to down them didn’t seem so silly anymore. But Jason had been  _ sure _ Dick was different. 

Jason tried to fight, but Dick easily caught his hands with inhuman strength and kept him pinned. Jason snarled and bit him and Dick laughed and playfully bit him back, as if this was just another game they were playing. 

Did Dick even  _ know _ he was going to kill Jason like this?

Jason struggled as hard as he could, but his movements were slowing as weakness spread to his limbs and fog too over his thoughts. Dick let go of his wrists as Jason's tugging ebbed and happily hummed into another kiss, Jason's strength far too feeble to do anything with his new freedom.

And then Jason’s movements slowly stopped all together. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope this was angsty enough for you!
> 
> My Merpeople are never safe and that's the way I like them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: _I have to give an exposition in half an hour and I have not yet memorized my part. But I came for a request."A second part of" Watery Grave "? Please?"_
> 
> Usually I ask for a little bit more in a prompt than simply ‘more’, but I’ll make an exception this time. Next time make a full request!
> 
> Hope your exposition went well!
> 
> Warning: So much angst.

Jason wasn’t picking up his phone.

This wasn’t that unusual- Jason often ignored Bruce’s calls when he was mad at him, which was a lot of the time- but this time Bruce had a horrible feeling. They hadn’t had a fight recently and Jason had even texted earlier that day about some equipment he’d need for patrol that night. 

It was way past time for patrol.

Bruce was suited up and ready himself, but he couldn’t bring himself to leave until he knew where Jason was. None of the remote caves had been accessed and Jason’s didn’t have his suit with him so it was very unlikely he’d gone out on his own. Jason could be a bit reckless at times, but he wasn’t stupid. He wouldn’t purposefully set out to jump into a situation without protection, or at least notifying Alfred that there was something going on. Especially if he was going to miss dinner. 

The fact that Alfred hadn’t been contacted was far far more worrying than him not answering Bruce’s calls. 

At last, Bruce gave into his more paranoid tendencies and turned on the tracker he’d put on Jason’s bike. 

It was parked an abandoned pier. Specifically, the abandoned pier Bruce had told him to stay away from because of the creature that lurked there. The creature Jason had become increasingly smitten with.

Bruce lurched out of his chair towards the Batmobile. It was probably nothing, he probably find Jason sitting on the pier flirting with the Merman. He’d be pissed Bruce interrupted and they could yell at each other and Jason could huff and puff and come home safe. That was the most likely outcome. Jason knew better than to put himself in a situation where he’d be at the mercy of a creature so much stronger than him. 

Except that Jason also said over and over that he trusted the Mer. 

Bruce gripped the steering wheel and tried to block out a hundred worst case scenarios. He pulled up to the parking lot and saw Jason’s bike was still there. He tried not to run to the pier.

He was just being too paranoid like Jason always told him. He’d be there. He’d be okay. 

No one was sitting on the pier. 

Bruce knew he should check the surrounding area just in case, but he had a feeling where he would find his boy. He pulled out a breathing mask and jumped straight into the water. 

As soon as Bruce was underwater, he could hear the faint sound of Dick humming something happily. Bruce paused only a moment for the lenses of his suit to adjust before swimming in that direction. 

At the bottom of the bay, he found Dick curled up next to Jason’s body, stroking his hair and singing to himself as if Jason was merely asleep. But his body was too limp for sleep and his skin a faint blue. 

Blind fury rose up in Bruce and he struck out at the Mer, catching him in the side with a spear and then ensnaring him immediately in a net. Dick snarled, peaceful facade breaking and sharp teeth flashing in Bruce’s direction as he struggled. Bruce wanted to keep going, to punish the beast for what he’d done to him, but some things were more important. 

Bruce scoped up Jason and propelled them out of the water. He didn’t linger on the pier, just ran with his boy onto land. It was a good thing too because a moment later Dick got free of the net and started to rip the pier to shreds, wood and metal tearing like paper under his strength. 

The only thing that Bruce could process though was the still body in his arms. 

He laid him on the ground and rested his ear upon his chest. Nothing. The blue of his skin and the broken blood vessels visible put his death at least 3 hours prior. It was too late. There was nothing Bruce could do. 

“Jay…” Bruce whispered brokenly, cradling his head. 

“You can’t take him away!” Dick shrieked, “He’d mine! He said so!”

“Stay out of this, beast,” Bruce snarled, fury and grief still waring inside him. 

“He said he loved me!” Dick wailed, “You can’t just separate us like this!” 

“YOU KILLED HIM,” Bruce bellowed at him, unable to hold back anymore, “YOU KILLED MY BOY.”

Dick recoiled slightly, his face shocked. At Bruce’s anger or the fact that he’d killed him, Bruce didn’t know. Didn’t care.

“You... “ Bruce bent his head back over Jason’s body and clutched him close, “My boy… my partner. Jason…  _ Jay _ . You  _ killed _ him.”

Dick was quiet from the water. 

“I’m so sorry Jay,” Bruce murmured, brushing back wet curls, “I should have protected you better. I should have put my foot down. This is all my fault.”

Dick made a soft unhappy sound. 

“ _ Leave _ ,” Bruce snarled at him. 

Dick shrunk back before turning tail back underwater. 

Bruce held Jason and wept. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still leaving it up to you if Dick did it on purpose or not.

**Author's Note:**

> If you've ever wanted to send a story request, feel free! Besides AO3, I'm on [Tumblr](https://wellthatjusthappend.tumblr.com/mywriting),[DA](https://www.deviantart.com/wellthatjusthappened), and Discord. Same username. 
> 
> If you want a continuation of a story, you can always send another prompt. FQAs listed on my [writing](https://wellthatjusthappend.tumblr.com/mywriting) page.


End file.
